Usui's Family Blues
by yuukuzuri
Summary: The Usui's are a normal family. That is if you count a perverted outer space alien and the demon president normal. Then there's nothing wrong with them. Collection of one-shots that take you deeper into the lives of the Usuis'. Sequel to Days With Misaki and Takumi.


**Hey!**

**So I decided to proceed with the sequel to **_**Days with Misaki and Takumi**_** instead of an epilogue. Mainly because I felt that the ending was good and this collection of stories will take you further into the lives of the Usuis'. **

**Also, I think I hadn't thanked the people who stuck with me throughout **_**Days **_**from the very first chapter that I put up in 2011. I can't believe it took me two whole years to end it. I hope I did a satisfying job on it and I hope you've liked it as much as I loved it. So thank you so very much and please enjoy the next gibberish I throw at ya'll :D**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Misaki woke with a start at the sound of a baby crying. Slowly, but surely she pushed the covers aside only to be pushed back down onto the mattress. She looked up to the person above her questioningly.

"It's alright, I'll get it" Takumi smiled down to her sleepily and kissed her temple to assure her. She just nodded and fell straight back to sleep. Takumi pushed the covers off him and made his way to the nursery, half-asleep. _'It's a good thing there isn't much stuff in the hallway'_ he thought to himself as he reached the door to his destination.

"Shhh-there, there little girl, Daddy's here" he whispered to a three month old Rei who was crying softly in her crib. Takumi carefully picked the baby up and rocked her slowly to calm her down.

"What wrong sweetheart? Are you hungry?" Takumi asked her daughter lightly as he checked her clothes.

"No wonder you're crying, you're uncomfortable aren't you? Here, Daddy will clean you up okay? Then I'll give you some milk" he shushed Rei and placed her back into the crib then went to heat up the milk Misaki had saved for her in the kitchen. He came back into the nursery; with a bottle in hand; and went straight to cleaning Rei up. Once he was finished, he sat down on the chair in the nursery and started to feed his daughter as he hummed a random tune. He was rocking Rei back to sleep as Misaki walked into the nursery.

"Are you two okay in here?" She asked, smiling sweetly to his husband with their daughter in his arms. Misaki sat on the arm of the chair and kissed Takumi temple as she ran her hand through his hair. He looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"She's just fell back to sleep I think" He answered. Misaki reached down and stroked Rei's cheek gently which caused her to stir a bit and smiled in her sleep. Both Takumi and Misaki smiled lovingly to their child and Takumi continued to rock her slowly. After a while; confirming that she had fallen back to sleep; Takumi passed Rei to her mother to put her back into her crib. Misaki cradled Rei gently and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight Kaa-san's little girl" Misaki whispered to her as she gently placed her back into her crib. They watched her sleep for a while then Takumi took Misaki's hand and led her back into their bedroom. Misaki wrapped her arms around Takumi as they walked down the hallway and Takumi kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Takumi" Misaki looked up to him with a sweet smile which Takumi returned.

"Anything for my two favorite girls"

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Doesn't it just makes you go 'Awwwwwww~'

I think Takumi will be a great father even though he didn't have anyone to model after. *sigh* Usui Takumi, make babies with me?LOL *slaps self*

I have couple more kids to introduce for Misaki and Takumi so let's take this journey together okay?

Sigh~ I have no idea what to obsess over once Maid-sama! is over. Maybe I'll have to be diligent in writing more stories for this favorite couple of mine ;D

Well, I will sign off here. Review to tell me what the hell is wrong with me or my writing.

So till the next chapter, Eid Mubarak to all Muslims around the world and may your Eid be blessed with family and friends :D

yuukuzuri

17 August 2013

10.20 p.m.


End file.
